User talk:SimonKirby
Hi guys, Simon here again. Do you allow open source characters on this wiki? I have several non-superhero types I'd be interested in posting if nobody objects. Ciao, SimonKirby 10:36, October 10, 2011 (UTC) * Personally, I'm not a fan of open source characters, but they've been on our sister wiki from the beginning, and I see no good reason to prohibit them here. Post away. --Strannik01 17:41, October 10, 2011 (UTC) P.S. FYI Simon: With the expansion the PDSH has done over the years, this wiki is just waiting for me to have the time to transport all the profiles from here to there. This wiki will be completely dead by summer.Cebr1979 (talk) 02:00, January 26, 2017 (UTC) :Also: I just realised now that this is Harry Doolin and Daisy Miller! I'd always thought it was some random, no-name guy and Carrie Madison. I'll create a profile for Harry at the PDSH tomorrow (I believe I already have him redlinked).Cebr1979 (talk) 02:05, January 26, 2017 (UTC) ::(UPDATE: I do already have him redlinked)Cebr1979 (talk) 02:29, January 26, 2017 (UTC) :Update: I'll start up a stub on PDSH now using File:Gloryaxe for the illustration, if you want. I'll cut-and-paste a paragraph from the main Glory Bee article and add the backstory later.SimonKirby (talk) 02:24, January 26, 2017 (UTC) ::Uhm... Wait a sec, k!Cebr1979 (talk) 02:29, January 26, 2017 (UTC) :::K... Done! :::It's not that I wanted "Cebr1979" to show up as the page creator it's just... How do I enforce this if I turn around and let you create a page for a character that isn't already at the OSSH?Cebr1979 (talk) 02:35, January 26, 2017 (UTC) ::Would it work better if I created the page at OSSH (or OSC) first?SimonKirby (talk) 02:40, January 26, 2017 (UTC) :::Maybe as of ten minutes ago but... Meh. What's done is done. At least since I ceated the page... you're only editing it which isn't breaking any rules so (sorta weird to be backtracking through my own policies but... here we are!)...Cebr1979 (talk) 02:43, January 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::I really don't think anyone will care (or even notice) but... and I know you'll agree here, Simon... shit comes back to haunt us and I'm not dealing with the year 2035 and someone saying, "You let him post a new OS character here first in 2017 so..." ::::'Cause we both know it'll happen.Cebr1979 (talk) 02:47, January 26, 2017 (UTC) ::It's no big deal. I'll include the Open Source paragraph in the PDSH page. As I said, you did me a solid favor, I'm not going to cause trouble out on your wiki, Cebr.SimonKirby (talk) 02:51, January 26, 2017 (UTC) :::I guess we still have a lot to learn about each other... My post was meant as a cheeky/sarcastic comment, not to sound like a dick. Lol :::If you wanna cause trouble on my wiki, Simon... Go the right ahead! I'll effing block your ass! :::(Are you learning my humour now?)Cebr1979 (talk) 02:57, January 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::...and you don't have to include any paragraph if you don't want! I hate that thing (none of my characters have it)!Cebr1979 (talk) 02:59, January 26, 2017 (UTC) :::::(Well, except the Jennys and Jimmys... forgot about them)Cebr1979 (talk) 03:01, January 26, 2017 (UTC) :::OK, I'll see what I can do after I finish revising OSSH. In terms of formatting, would a simple cut-and-paste be sufficient to transfer the articles? SimonKirby (talk) 02:08, January 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::(In theory..? Yes!) This wiki has been abandoned for YEARS! That's why I started by moving the open source characters first 'cause they were easiest. I don't want to move a bunch of profiles from here to there if the profiles are just gonna remain outdated so I want to take the time to look each one up before transferring.Cebr1979 (talk) 02:12, January 26, 2017 (UTC) :::Maybe leave a tag on articles you've approved for direct transfer, and another for pages which require more attention. SimonKirby (talk) 02:15, January 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::Uh huh. Or maybe just don't move them till they're done (let's face it, it's not like anyone else is gonna jump in and help out, right?)!Cebr1979 (talk) 02:19, January 26, 2017 (UTC)